The birth of loyalty
by Cadence Cooper
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Gus is so loyal to Spectra? Ever wondered how they met? This is how it might have happen. Rated K for possible violence and language. UPDATED CHAPTER 4!
1. Looking back

_**Now**_

-"Hey, Spectra's lapdog!" Gus Grav didn't need to turn around to know who had said that. That annoying voice could only belong to Lync. "Where's Spectra, did he let you out of his leash?"

-"Master Spectra is out on an errand right now" Gus answered while he tried to hold back a sigh.

-"Well tell him that prince Hydron is looking for him when he gets back" Lync told him and left. Gus didn't like when they called him lapdog, but secretly he was proud that everyone of the Vexos knew that he was unquestionably loyal to Spectra, and that it wasn't going to change. Gus could still remember when he had first met Spectra, on the very first day that he joined the Vexos…

* * *

_**Then**_

Gus was impressed by the huge building that was Vexos' headquarter. He was following Volt, a large guy with pink hair who had the assignment of showing Gus around. Volt's communicator made a beeping sound and he picked it up. Gus could see that the person on the other end was a blue-haired woman, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

- "Seems this is your lucky day" Volt said as he put down the communicator again. "Prince Hydron has called for an assignment meeting. If you ask real nicely you might get to join the fun" he said with a smile. He led Gus to a big room, in which two thrones were placed in one end. In the middle of the room a group of three people were standing. Gus saw the blue-haired woman that had appeared on Volt's communicator, a short pink-haired guy and a tall gray-haired guy with red eyes that flickered around.

- "Guys!" Volt called on the others. They turned to face him with moderate interest. "This is Gus Grav, our newest member. He's a Subterra brawler. This is Mylene" he pointed out the blue-haired girl, who gave Gus a quick nod. "And this is Shadow." The gray-haired guy took Gus hand and shook it while laughing maniacally. Gus silently wondered if he was insane. "And this is Lync"

- "Hi there!" the pink-haired guy greeted. Gus couldn't help but notice his annoying voice and wondered if his personality matched the voice. "So you think you're good enough to join us, huh?" It was. The door to the room was opened again, and in entered a blonde- haired guy wearing a mask. The mask was red and covered half of his face, and he wore a red coat with black feather details.

-"This is Spectra", Volt explained. "Spectra, this is a new member, Gus Grav." Spectra merely eyed Gus before passing all of them. Gus didn't know whether he should've felt offended by this or not. Gus cast a glance at Spectra, he was standing at some distance from the others, but not in the way that he was lonely, more that he didn't want the others' company. _This certainly is an odd group of brawlers_, Gus thought. The door opened once again and a young man came in. He held his head high when he walked in at the same time as he twirled a curl of his hair. When the others made a bow to him Gus assumed that this was Prince Hydron, the man he would be working from here on. He imitated the others and made a bow. The prince walked past them and sat down on one of the throne chairs.

- "So, it seems we have some intruders to take care of. It's a group that has split up into teams, so split up two and two. You know what to do with them. That's all." As the prince got up from his throne everyone bowed once again. Gus started to wonder who Spectra was going to team up with, but right after the prince had left the room Spectra left too, without talking to anyone. Gus gave Volt a questioning look.

-"Spectra always works alone."

-"Shadow, you're with me" Mylene said to Shadow, and they both left the room.

- "So it's you and I then, Volt" Lync said. Then he seemed to remember Gus. "Oh…"

- "Alright, Gus you can come with us" Volt said.

- "Right." Even if these two might not be the ones he most wanted to go with, it was better than to go all alone on his first day. _First mission, here I come!_

_

* * *

__Alright, this is the first chapter, I'm going to try and show you my view of the reason for Gus' loyalty to Spectra. I haven't watched Bakugan so much, so I'm not very good at how they talk and the characters, but I'm hoping that they're not to OOC. Please tell me what you think of it!_


	2. Dinner time!

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bakugan battle brawles/New Vestroia, nor the characters. Non-profit, made for entertainment. Now you know._

* * *

Gus was sitting in his allotted room in the headquarters. The mission had been simple, and very basic. He, Volt and Lync had found two brawlers wandering in the desert. They had been big in their mouths, but when the brawl started they didn't have anything to put up against the Vexos. Since there were only two of them, Gus had to stand aside and let the others brawl. Lync and Volt had been good, but they had made mistakes, and Gus guessed that if they would go up against better brawlers, they might have lost. After they had returned Gus had immediately went to his room, where he now was sitting. He had got his own communicator, so he could reach the others, or more likely; for the others to reach him. Just as the thought reached his mind, the communicator beeped. He picked it up; it was Mylene on the other end.

- "The dinner is ready in ten minutes, in the great hall." And as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone again. Gus left his room and started walking to the great hall. The corridors were empty, and despite the bright light it was a spooky feeling there.

In the great hall a round table was standing in the middle of it. Volt and Shadow was already sitting there, but the other chairs were empty. They seemed to discuss today's work, but Gus didn't put any attention to their discussion. Next person to enter was Lync, with his cocky walk he reached the table and sat down on Shadow's right side. Volt was on Shadow's left side, and on his left side sat Gus. Lync started to eat of the first course, just as Mylene came in and sat down next to Lync. Soon Shadow and Volt started to eat, still in their discussion about today's brawl. Gus started to wonder if their seats were determined since earlier, or if they didn't sat down beside him because he was new. His thoughts were interrupted when Spectra came in, and sat down next to Gus. The other Vexos gave him a quick glance before they returned to the conversation which now involved Shadow, Lync, Mylene and Volt. Gus wondered if he should ask Spectra how his brawl had been, since neither of them participated in the big conversation. Before Gus could decide if it would be too weird, the door opened once again and prince Hydron walked in. Everyone stood up and gave him a quick bow, before returning to the first course. The conversation at the other end of the table had ended, and Gus couldn't really decide if it was nice with the silence, or if it was awkward. But prince Hydron broke the silence.

- "So Spectra, how did the brawl go?"

- "Because of the intruder's incompetence, I couldn't use Helios to his full potential." Spectra answered the prince. "I need a bigger challenge if we're going to see a result."

- "Well, battle someone here." The prince said, slightly bored. Gus could see that a small grin appeared on Spectra's face.

- "A bigger challenge indeed, but not big enough." Mylene snorted at this, as she as well as Gus understood what he meant, that he was too good for them.

- "Well we have a new member, maybe he is good enough for you" Gus heard in the prince's voice that he was loosing his patience, just before he realised they were talking about him.

- "I rather doubt it."

- "Well then go find someone who is, or terrorize some poor little kid, I don't care how you do it, just get me some results!" The prince's voice turned up in volume at the last part. Then he sat back in his chair again and started to twirl a curl of his hair.

- "Of course, your majesty." Gus saw the grin appear on Spectra's face, but a second later it was gone again. In a way this reminded Gus of two siblings who were arguing and one of them won without the other even noticing. Then he remembered that Spectra had said that Gus wasn't good enough to brawl with. _How does he dare? He hasn't even seen me brawl_, Gus thought. _I'm going to show him. I just need the right opportunity._

_

* * *

_

_**Author's note:** Sorry this was a pretty short, eventless chapter. But more exiting chapters is to come! Will Gus get his chance to show Spectra that he's worthy? Will Spectra find a bigger challenge in a brawler? Will Gus have to stand by while the others brawl on the next mission too? Read the next chapters to find out!_


	3. It was my fault!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bakugan or the characters, made just for fun._

_**Autor's note:** Error: I wrote in the previous chapters that Mylene's hair was blue and Volt's hair was pink. Now that I look again, Mylene's hair is more turquise and Volt's more red. Hope you can forgive these errors. Alright, another chapter. This is pretty short too, but I figured it was a good place to end a chapter, so sorry. I'm kind of avoiding brawls at the moment, since I'm not so familiar with the terminology, I have to study that. Enough of my ramblings,** Enjoy:**_

* * *

A couple of days later the Vexos were called for another assignment meeting. They once again split into teams. However; this time Mylene was mad at Shadow for some reason, and chose Volt as her partner, meaning that Shadow, Lync and Gus ended up as a team. They went to a cave where they were supposed to wait for the intruders. Gus decided to spend the time finding out more about the Vexos.

-"Shadow, how long have you been a member of the Vexos?"

-"He he, that's a long time, he he. I was the third to join."

-"Who was the first one who joined?" Gus asked.

-"Why, Spectra, of course", Lync answered. "And after that Mylene. They would have been good brawling partners, but they can't stand each other."

- "Why not?"

-"Because Mylene thinks that Spectra is the only one standing in her way to become the leader of the Vexos, and Spectra knows that she wants him out of the way. Ha!" Shadow answered. _Mutiny among the Vexos?_ Gus thought. He wasn't really that surprised, these guys didn't seem like the most loyal people in the world. Then he started to wonder what side he should place himself on if he had to choose. _That day, that sorrow._

The intruders had showed up shortly after that. There had been five of them, so this time Gus got to join the brawl. They hadn't been as easy to beat as the last ones, but eventually the Vexos won and the intruders left. Then they got a call from Prince Hydron.

-"I want a meeting in 30 minutes. Don't be late." And then he was gone. The gang looked slightly confused but started to head back to the headquarters. When they got to the throne room prince Hydron, Mylene and Volt was already there waiting for them.

-"I have a new mission for you. As you may know I have five of the warrior bakugan. That means one is missing. My sources are telling me that it's somewhere here in Vestroia, so all you have to do is finding it. I have a device that measures a bakugan's power during a brawl, and from that we can see if any of those we brawl is the last warrior bakugan. Have you understood the missions?"

-"Yes, prince Hydron" they answered in unison and made a quick bow. Just as they did the door was opened, and in came Spectra.

-"Well Spectra, you cared to join us?" Gus could see on prince Hydron's face that he was angry. "You know what I feel about people who are late." Spectra's face was impossible to read. "When people show up late, I can't trust them. And why would I need people who I can't trust?" Gus saw a small grin appear on Mylene's face. Spectra was in trouble now. Prince Hydron hated when people showed up late, so much had Gus learnt during the past couple of days.

-"It was my fault." The words had escaped his mouth before he could stop them. He could now feel everyone's eyes upon him. Now there was no going back. _I might as well see it through._

-"Uh, what happened was", he started, slightly stuttering, but then his voice grew steadier. "I couldn't find my communicator, so I borrowed Spectra's. Therefore, he didn't receive the message about the meeting. I was supposed to inform him about it, but I forgot. I'm sorry." You could probably hear a needle fall in the silence that followed his explanation. He could see that prince Hydron measured the truthfulness of his explanation in his head. Then he broke the silence.

-"Very well then. But don't let it happen again. And since you caused Spectra to miss this meeting, you will get the honour of telling him what it was about. You're all dismissed." With that he went up and everyone made the usual bow. When Spectra left the room Gus followed him.

-"The meeting was about a new mission, prince Hydron…" Gus started to explain to Spectra, but Spectra cut him off.

-"Prince Hydron wants the last of the warrior bakugan."

-"How did you know that?" Gus asked surprised. Spectra's usual smirk appeared on his face.

-"I can access the same sources as prince Hydron, I saw at the same time as him, or maybe even earlier, that the sixth once again was in Vestroia. And it wasn't difficult to understand that he wanted the last one too, since he had the five since before."

-"Oh."

-"But tell me one thing. Why did you do it?" Gus assumed that he was talking about why Gus had said that it had been his fault that Spectra was late.

-"I'm not sure. I suppose I thought that you would've got into more trouble than me."

-"Indeed…"

-"Gus!" Volt came from the other end of the corridor. "You have a training time in the arena in five minutes!"

-"Right, thanks." He turned to Spectra again. "I got to go" And with that he walked down the corridor towards the arena, not noticing that Spectra was watching him as he went.

* * *

_**Authors note:** That's all for now, folks! Hope you'll ´follow this story! Please review!_


	4. Update from me

Hi guys!

I'm really sorry that I'm breking into the story like this, but I thought that I owed you a little explanation. First of all, thank you everyone who has reviewed and added to story alert/favourites! Also a special thanks to ~xXxoxXx~, who wrote a very detailed review. I'm going to take your points into consideration.

Okey, so you may have noticed it's been a long time since I last uploaded a chapter, since the end of March, so that's crazy-long. The thing is, I'm graduating school, so I'm doing my final work there and preparing for the graduation, also I'm in a theatre class and we recently had our performances, plus I'm also dancing and we are going to perform next week. So things are pretty crazy around here. I'm gonna try to write a chapter tonight, depending on how long I manage to stay awake (I've been up since 6.30 am, on a Saturday. Not normal for me).

So that's it for now. I'm hoping for an update tonight (European time) but if I not make it, bare with me.

_~Cadence Cooper_


	5. Time to battle!

**Okay it took a day extra, but here it finally is. I should warn you, really crappy battle scene! Beware! And as usually, I own nothing of this. **

* * *

Gus entered the big arena. It was an oval field and alongside the edges of it there were benches for people to sit. When he reached the edge of the field he could see Shadow jumping up and down while screaming something incoherent. At the other side of the field Gus saw Mylene standing smiling confidently. Gus guessed that Mylene just had won over Shadow in a battle. Lync and Volt sat on a bench discussing something, and on the bench next to their's sat Spectra and watched the two on the field. He looked bored, but it was difficult to say since his mask covered half of his face. At the time Gus had reached the benches Shadow had stopped screaming and both he and Mylene walked over to them.

"Oh Shadow, didn't you see that attack coming from behind?" Lync asked with his cocky voice. Gus took it he was talking about the battle.

"That wasn't my fault man! That was so not fair play! I want to see you do better!"

"That's enough, Shadow Probe" Prince Hydron's calm voice reached them. They turned to him and made their usual bow. "I came here to see how the training was going. I take it that Shadow Probe lost?" Shadow was now just standing with his arms folded and an angry look on his face, like a kid whose parents just took away his candy.

"Yes, I defeated Shadow Probe, your highness" Mylene answered

"Hm." Gus couldn't tell if Prince Hydron was satisfied with Mylene's win, or angry because of Shadow's loss. _Maybe both_, Gus thought. "So who's next?" Prince Hydron asked.

"It's Gus' turn" Volt answered. They all turned to Gus.

"So Gus, who do you challenge?" Gus thought about challenging Lync, since he would probably win against him, but then he remembered at the dinner table a couple of days ago. How Spectra had doubted his skill. _I'm gonna show him!_

"I challenge Spectra." Lync and Volt raised their eyebrows, and even Mylene looked surprised. Spectra hadn't moved a muscle but Gus didn't doubt that he had heard.

"No." Spectra's answer was short and quiet, and Gus was sure that if it hadn't been so quiet he might have missed it. Before Gus could even react to his answer, Prince Hydron spoke again.

"You know you can't refuse a challenge here Spectra." Spectra didn't reply to that. "Good, let the battle begin." Spectra arose from the bench and went over to the other side of the field. Gus could see that the others were giving each other looks, but he didn't have time to think of that, it was time to battle.

"Gatecard set!" Gus yelled and threw the card. His senses were at maximum and his adrenalin was pumping. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" He said while Primo Vulcan appeared on the battlefield.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand" Spectra yelled from the other side of the field. "Double ability activate, duo dragon!" Gus saw Spectra's bakugan become two. He tried to keep cool, but which one should he attack? He decided to go for a different tactic.

"Ability activate, sandstorm!" Vulcan produced a sandstorm and Gus could see that Spectra's Helios had problems. _Haha, now I have the time to attack twice, in case I pick the wrong bakugan._ "Ability activate, heavy aches!" But the bakugan's fist didn't have time to do more than start spinning, before Spectra countered the attack.

"Ability activate, burst core!" a shield of power threw Vulcan on his back, but he was soon standing again. The sandstorm had now disappeared.

"Good job Vulcan" Gus told his Bakugan. But he needed to do something extra, since Helios was untouched so far by Vulcan's attacks.

"Are you planning to stand there all day, or are you actually going to attack?" Spectra mocked him. Gus grinded his teeth. If he wants to see an attack, he's gonna se an attack!

"Oh you'll se! Vulcan, dig down!" Vulcan followed his orders and soon there was nothing but a hole in the ground. "Be prepared Vulcan!" Gus looked up at his opponent. Helios was looking at the ground as to see where Vulcan was, and Spectra looked surprised. I got you now. "Ability activate, heavy aches!" The ground was shaking and just below Helios Vulcan's fists came from the ground and hit him.

"Helios, fly up!"

"You don't need to tell me that twice" Helios responded.

"Now, ability activate, general quasar!" Helios let out a wheel of fire which hit Vulcan where he was, still on the ground. _No,_ Gus thought.

"Life gage, zero." Gus watched the ball that was his bakugan rolling back to him. He picked it up. _Wow._ _That was probably the shortest battle I've ever fought. How did he win so easily? _The thoughts were running through his head.

"Alright, my turn" Gus heard Volt's voice in the distance. Spectra started to walk out of the arena. "I challenge Shadow"

"Oh Yeeah! Time to beat you ass, are you sure you're up to it, huh? Hahaha, yeeah, come on!" Gus didn't know what to feel. He was disappointed that he lost, but at the same time amazed at Spectra's skills. He left the arena and walked to his room. In his head he was still replaying the battle over and over again. Suddenly he felt really tired, and the minute he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes he fell asleep.

* * *

**As I told you, crappy crappy battle scene. I'm almost ashamed of posting this, but the story has to continue. I've watched battle videos over and over again, but I have a really hard time understanding them, especially the attacks. Okey, if you are up to it, you are more than welcome to rewrite the battle scene. If you're up to it, send me a message. Just know that it should still go something like that. As usual, review!**


End file.
